onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Hunt
"Witch Hunt" is the thirteenth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by Guy Ferland. It is the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 16, 2014. Synopsis Emma arrives in Storybrooke with Henry and reunites with her friends and family, only to discover that no one remembers how they were transported back – or the past year they had spent back in Fairy Tale Land. But Emma is sure that someone in town is responsible for this new curse and teams up with Regina in an attempt to uncover their identity. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tale Land that was during the past year, Regina, with the aid of Robin Hood, attempts to break into her castle, which has been overtaken by the Wicked Witch.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr65177.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny *Rebecca Mader as the Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood/Robin Hood *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Jason Burkart as Little John/Little John *Nesta Chapman as Nurse #1 *Michael Coleman as Happy/Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck/Friar Tuck Uncredited *CGI Flying Monkeys Trivia Production Notes *The title card features the Wicked Witch of the West on her broomstick. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events occur after "New York City Serenade" and before "Quiet Minds". *The Land Without Magic events take place after "New York City Serenade" and before "The Tower". Episode Connections *The Wicked Witch of the West is wearing Regina's dress from "Hat Trick". *Hook mentions the Enchanted Forest residents' arrival and his departure from their group in "New York City Serenade". *Who cast the new curse, and who sent the message to Hook, is revealed in "A Curious Thing". *What happened to Neal, is revealed in "Quiet Minds". *Robin Hood speaks of his wife's death, which was first mentioned in "Quite a Common Fairy". *Regina attempts to put herself under a Sleeping Curse, which played a key role in "Pilot", "An Apple Red as Blood", and "Into the Deep". *Henry plays the hand-held game Space Paranoids, which was given to him by Regina during the events of "What Happened to Frederick". *David, Mary Margaret, and Regina recall certain events that happened during "Going Home". *Henry's love for hot cocoa with cinnamon is referenced again, which was first established in "The Thing You Love Most". *Zelena's time as Rumplestiltskin's student is shown in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *Cora giving Zelena up, is shown in "It's not Easy Being Green" and "Bleeding Through". *Regina mentions the deaths of both Cora and Rumplestiltskin, which respectively occurred in "The Miller's Daughter" and "Going Home". *Mary Margaret mentions Emma's time while in a Phoenix jail, which occurred during "Tallahassee". *Mary Margaret briefly alludes to her time as a bandit, which was first seen during "Snow Falls" *Emma and Hook both recount her relationship with Walsh, which was first seen in "New York City Serenade". *How Mr. Gold became Zelena's captive and the reason behind his state of mind is revealed in "Quiet Minds". Fairy Tales and Folklore *This episode features Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from the Little Red Riding Hood fairytale, the seven dwarves, Evil Queen, Prince Charming and Snow White from the Snow White fairytale, Friar Tuck, Little John and Robin Hood from the Robin Hood ballad, and the Wicked Witch of the West and a Flying Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. Pop Culture *Grumpy mentions the Wicked Witches from the 1939 MGM movie, The Wizard of Oz. Regina also mentions the Lollipop Guild, who are characters in the same film. *When Henry is playing the game Space Paranoids, he exclaimed the phrase, "Derezzed", which is a term in the Tron franchise that describes the death of a game character. Videos 3x13 - Witch Hunt - Promo 3x13 - Witch Hunt - Sneak Peek 1 3x13 - Witch Hunt - Sneak Peek 2 References